Possession
by amberausten7
Summary: This is a Bamon fanfic with an M rating for a reason! XOXO loves!


_I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters…_

**_Trifonic-Good Enough_**

**I don't know how the story ends**

**And I don't want to know, so if you do**

**Don't tell me, let's pretend we write it as we go**  
**Promises are so hard to keep, we say things we don't mean**  
**You're here for now it's good enough for me**

**I will be here when you need me by your side**  
**I will be here once the thrill is gone**  
**I will be here when everything is just right**  
**I will be here after you move on**

"All I know is that ever since I've come back from the dead I can't stop thinking about _him._ Don't get me wrong, I love Jeremy, we've been through a lot but he wasn't the one walking through hell to save me." It was time that Caroline and I had this talk. I mean fuck if you can't tell your best friends how you are feeling what's the point in having them around. She looked at me like she wanted to pounce but took a deep breath, her eyes persuading me to go on.

"I told you I was with all of you even when you couldn't see me right? Do you remember when Jeremy and I got into that huge fight about Anna because she was always around? Well it was because he was constantly thinking about her and it pissed me off." I sucked my teeth and huffed at the memory. "And do you know who I was with almost every night after my death?" I asked. Caroline shakes her head no, not wanting to believe that we are having this conversation.

"Damon. Damon, Care! I mean fucking hell, I was by his side more than Jeremy's and he and I are supposed to be in love" I stand up and start pacing the room. My fingers were turning red from me ringing my hands.

"Imagine my surprise the first time we slept together and when we woke up next to each other?!" She looked at me as though I'd gone fucking nuts. I stop pacing and drop back onto the couch next to her.

"Oh come on. You know it wasn't like that. It's not like he could touch me or anything…but I was always with him Care." I thought it made what Jeremy and I had before my death seem borderline mundane. "What does that tell you?" My eyes were pleading with my bestie to speak her mind. That she hadn't said anything had me on edge.

"Ok Bon. First I need you to calm down" she says with a reassuring pat on my thigh. "Second, I need you to remember who we are talking about. Damon cares for two, maybe three people? Elena, Stefan and Damon" she says squeezing my leg and giving me her serious face. "Have you seen him since you've been back?"

"No" I say sheepishly looking down "but you know how he is. He wouldn't want me all nice and thankful and fawning all over him and shit. He likes the challenge" something Elena will never be I think to myself. Dammit, I've got to check these feelings or everyone is going to know that I want to fuck Damon, hard.

Damon wondered how the witch had managed to get her own apartment her freshman year at college. Her absenteeism probably made the vacancy in her dorm an easy target for someone who needed to get into them. He was certain her dad, being Mayor, had pulled a few strings so that his little girl could concentrate on her studies.

Damon found himself parked outside said apartment wondering what the hell brought him here for any other reason than Elena. He knew where girlfriend was and it wasn't on campus. As he made his way up the stairs to Bonnie's door he wondered what her reaction would be once she saw him. Did she know how hard he fought to bring her back to the living? Did she even give a shit?

He knocked on her door and steadied himself waiting for the jolt of magic that often accompanies entering a home without an invitation but he felt nothing. It would seem that she left without putting the proper wards around her home. He was going to have to grill her about being more careful after having just died and all.

Damon was was all tied up in knots and sick to his stomach with excitement after he picked the lock and entered her home. It was all in anticipation of seeing _her_. _She_ did this to him. So now what?

Finally, I was home.

I was emotionally drained from my chat with Caroline and just wanted to sleep but as I made my way through the front door I noticed two things that set me on high alert. One, my grimoire was open on my living room table and two, there was a glass of bourbon seated neatly beside it. I took a look around my place and a step closer to the book. It looks as though someone is interested in a protection spell but this one was more darkness than light. Light, if the two individuals involved had a true affinity towards each other. They would be equals, protecting each other to the death. Dark, if that balance was off and one was unsure of their feelings. The end result would be a Master/servant relationship. Of course the person with the strongest feelings would serve his or her Master, forever.

Before I could react to my findings a hand was forced over my mouth and an arm snaked around my waist. "Hello sweet Bonnie" my assailant says running warm lips over the pulse in my neck. I stop flailing like lunatic when I realize who I'm with and my body starts in with a different kind of reaction.

Once he releases me I turn to him and stare him down. I am not sure whether to be angry or elated, totally pissed or utterly relieved so I ask the one question that has been burning in me for weeks.

"What took you so long?" I wanted to know not only because of the length of time it took for him to come to me after I returned but also because it took him forever to figure out that I was gone, dead, kaput.

"I'm so sorry little one. I won't let anything happen to you again" he says softly in my ear and grabs my hand.

"We have a lot to discuss Bonnie." He leads me to my bedroom and shuts the door.


End file.
